


Moving Forward

by silver_drip



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, James "Bucky" Barnes Centric, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Bucky living with the Avengers and Loki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [World War Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033953) by [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease). 



> I have no idea how this came about. I was going to make it a winteriron, but that didn't happen. 
> 
> TenSpencerReidPlease, idk if you even like frostiron. It's only background so no worries. You're a great writer. This was somehow inspired by World War Me. I don't write Barnes nearly as well as you do.

* * *

Tony Stark was an oddity.

The Soldier kept an eye on him.

All the other Avengers insisted on calling the Soldier Bucky. Stark didn’t. He called him Barnes. It was not out of formality or distaste though.

Stark had read his expression when he first called him Bucky and deemed the Soldier didn’t like it.

Stark was the only one to pick up on it despite two of the Avengers being former spies.

Rogers was the worst, constantly looking at him with hope in his eyes.

Then there was Loki.

He lived with Stark, but the Soldier couldn’t figure out their relationship. They were close and then they were strangers.

Loki’s eyes seemed to pass right over the Soldier. He didn’t mind it. That just meant there was one less person to pressure him.

“No,” the Soldier said firmly.

“Bucky.” Rogers whined. “You used to love baseball.”

“He’s obviously not in the mood, Capsicle. Let him be.” Stark’s voice was childish, belying his seriousness. The Soldier nodded stiffly.

Bucky nudged at the Soldier’s consciousness, just a tickling—Voicing his dissatisfaction with the Soldier’s coldness.

The Soldier didn’t care. Baseball was of no interest to him. Sports— _games_ were of no interest to him. He could get no joy from such activities that barely engaged his mind or body.

The Soldier grunted and left. His eyes briefly met Stark’s. He was as guarded as always, not that the Soldier blamed him. He was the one who killed Howard and Maria Stark.

*

Stark was an idiot.

He was also a genius, but an idiot where it counted most.

Stark barely ate or slept. He was a weapon, but didn’t bother to maintain himself.

The Soldier maintained his guns and knives even though he was not to use them.

Stark was still in use, a member of the Avengers.

“You are incompetent,” the Soldier said. Clint snorted and Natasha didn’t react.

“I’m a genius, thank you very much.” Stark was eyeing him. He was always so cautious.

“You are malnourished and exhausted. You will not function at peak performance in this state.”

“He’s right,” Natasha added on.

Stark’s eyes narrowed.

“Alright, Brain Freeze. Why do you care?”

“You house me and fund my,” the Soldier scowled, “therapy.”

“Lot of good that does you. Get off my case.” Stark stood up and left.

“Many have tried and all have failed to get Tony Stark to eat,” Clint said sagely and Natasha nodded in agreement.

*

“You wish to influence my Anthony,” Loki said. The Soldier felt a bit surprised by Loki taking ownership of Stark.

The Soldier didn’t respond, not even knowing what to say.

“I won’t have you taking him from me.”

“I don’t want him.”

“Not that I should be worried. He would never be interested in the one who killed his parents.”

“He’s nothing to me,” the Soldier said, irritated that he was even having this conversation.

“He’s more than you.”

The Soldier didn’t react.

“You are confused, aren’t you?” Loki’s lip twisted into a grin. “Do you even know who you are?”

The Soldier lashed out, but his fist went right through Loki.

“I’m the Winter Soldier. An assassin trained by Hydra and the KGB.” It slid off his tongue so easily and didn’t feel wrong. Bucky didn’t like his answer though.

“You were a puppet. Who do you answer to now?”

“Myself.”

Loki slinked forward, his eyes analytical.

“You are adrift, Barnes. I am willing to take charge of you. All you need to do is ask.”

Loki faded away and the Soldier was left in silence.

*

Rogers was talking. He was smiling. A part of the Soldier knew it was a hopeful smile.

He was droning on about the past. It wasn’t relevant to the Soldier.

“Remember?” Rogers asked, leaning forward slightly.

The Soldier blinked once, twice.

“How is that relevant?”

Devastation cascaded down Rogers’ expression. 

“Because, Buck, it’s part of you.”

“No, it’s irrelevant information—unless we are to use it as a means of code.”

Rogers sighed.

“I just wish…” Rogers sighed again he looked ashamed of himself.

“I don’t.”

“Buck—” The Soldier tuned him out.

*

“Why are you coming to me for advice?” Stark asked in a hollow tone.

“I’m not. It’s your turf. How do I avoid Rogers?”

“Avoidance is a shit strategy.” Stark went back to the robot he was working on, dismissing the Soldier. He grit his teeth, not moving. “Don’t you have a therapist for this kind of thing?”

“He’s my problem. I’m making him your problem.” Stark looked over at the Soldier.

“I am a problem solver. Jarvis, get him out of here.” Two Iron Man suits lit up. The Soldier didn’t bother putting up a fight as he was thrown out of the lab.

*

“You invaded my Anthony’s lab.”

The Soldier didn’t flinch nor did his heart rate pick up.

Loki had appeared out of nowhere.

“What am I to do with a nuisance like you?” Loki tapped his chin with a sharp black fingernail.

The Soldier eyed him warily.

“I’d usually just kill a nuisance, but my Anthony finds that distasteful, for some reason.” Loki seemed distantly confused.

“They don’t like it when we kill.” The Soldier nodded absentmindedly.

Loki tilted his head to the side before smiling, his all teeth and danger.

“Rogers is annoying you, yes?” The Soldier nodded. “Then let’s go annoy him.”

*

Rogers was swearing under his breath while the Soldier looked on blankly.

“I know you were behind this, Loki. No one else would waste food like this.” Rogers gestured towards the kitchen. Food was splattered everywhere. “This is wasteful and plain old rude.”

Rogers was waggling his finger at Loki. It grated the Soldier’s nerves.

“Barnes.” A bucket of paint appeared in Loki’s hand. The Soldier took it and with no fanfare poured it over Rogers’ head.

Rogers gaped as neon orange paint oozed down his face and shoulders.

“I made the mess.” The Soldier let go of the paint can and it banged on the floor, splattering more paint on the ground.

Loki took a picture with his phone before sending off a text.

The Soldier sat on the couch and Loki joined him. The TV turned on to a mindless show while Rogers stood in shock.

The Soldier could hear the paint plopping to the ground and for the first time in years he smiled. His grin grew as Stark walked in.

“What the hell, Rogers? Do you think this is a frat house?” Stark sounded furious.

“I… It was—” Rogers wiped at his face, causing more paint to fall. “It was Bucky.”

Stark looked over the Soldier, eyeing him.

“He’s your responsibility, Rogers. Either get him to clean it or clean it yourself. I have too much shit to deal with. Don’t add to my list again.” Stark turned to leave and Loki followed him while snickering.

“Buck?”

The Soldier stood, eyed the nearest vent, then hoisted himself into it, making his escape.

*****

“This isn’t like you.” Rogers looked so disappointed.

The Soldier couldn’t bring himself to care.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked while getting between them.

“Loki, this is a private conversation.”

“Barnes is a wall. Why even talk to him?” Loki snaked around behind the Soldier. It set his hair on end, but he didn’t move, too interested in what might occur.

“He’s a person,” Rogers growled out.

“If he’s a person, then let him talk for himself.” Loki was so close the Soldier could feel the heat of his breath on his ear. It was a new sensation that he didn’t know how to interpret.

Rogers looked at him expectantly.

“I don’t like hot dogs. Stop saying I do.”

“Buck, that has nothing to do with the paint.”

“But it does,” Loki said, nearly whispering into the Soldier’s ear.

“Loki! Butt out of it already!”

“So testy. Barnes, would you care to join me?” Loki gestured to the hallway. The Soldier nodded.

“You can’t just leave every time I try to talk to you,” Rogers said feebly, half a step behind them. He ran into an invisible wall that pulsed green every time he hit it.

*

“You are useless.” Despite his words the Soldier didn’t interpret what Loki said as an insult. “What function do you serve now?”

“Recovering memories,” the Soldier answered. “What function do you serve?”

“I have many; chief-most entertaining myself. Anthony usually keeps me entertained, but has turned down the noble position of consort. He would want for nothing and live a life of luxury, but he prefers toiling away in his lab.” Loki sounded spiteful before smiling again. “You fill the time.”

*

The Soldier didn’t see Loki for nearly a week. It wasn’t until the Avengers were called out that he appeared again.

Loki was half dressed, wearing leather pants and an open silk robe. There were hickeys on his chest and neck.

“Why must they strive to be heroes?” Loki asked. Both were watching the news. The Avengers were about to face another enemy. “It seems so pointless.”

“Egos,” the Soldier grunted out.

“My Anthony has a lovely ego.” Loki grinned before shaking himself out of a daze. “They’re all fools, fighting a never-ending battle. They hold value in far too many things. Who cares if a few buildings on the other side of the city are destroyed?”

“Collateral.”

“Exactly!” Loki leaned back in his seat, looking pleased. “It has nothing to do with them, yet these ‘heroes’ make it their business. The gall it must take is astounding. At least I admitted what I was doing was for my own gain. They say they want to save people, but they just want to feel better about themselves—Captain Steroids, Merchant of Death, two assassins, a berserker, and a princeling who has nothing better to do! Their motives are as selfish as mine.” Loki glanced over at the Soldier. “You worked to stay alive. You held your life as more important than all the others you killed. Does that count as practical or selfish?”

“Practical.”

*

The pair was still watching the news as the battle finished up. Loki’s feet had ended up in the Soldier’s lap. He was cataloguing all the scars on them when the others arrived.

“What are you doing touching my brother?” Thor asked, looming over their seated forms. Loki didn’t bother moving his feet from the Soldier’s lap or acknowledging Thor’s presence.

The Soldier didn’t stop his cataloguing.

“Thor, I’m sure they’re just being friendly,” Rogers said. His blue eyes were flickering back and forth between him and Loki.

“I will have the truth from you, Soldier of Winter.” He met Thor’s eyes.

“He is scarred.”

“He is a warrior and your fondling is unbecoming.”

“Yes,” Loki moaned, “right there.”

Thor’s temper flared up.

“You will unhand him at once!” Thor’s face was turning red. The Soldier didn’t stop his examination as Loki started writhing.

Stark let out a curse under his breath.

“Thor! He doesn’t mean anything bad by it!” Rogers said, trying to get between them. He was blushing.

“Loki is a prince and should not be disrespected by a peasant fondling him!”

“Tell us how you really feel,” Clint said dully.

“He’s not even fondling him. That doesn’t even count as a foot rub.” Natasha shifted on her feet, clearly getting bored with the situation.

Loki started panting and letting out breathless pleads for more.

“That’s it! I’m too turned on to stay quiet!” Stark shoved past the rest of the Avengers. “Unless you want to see me and Loki going at it, I suggest you leave.”

“Ew!”

“You will not touch him!” Thor went to grab Stark, but a wave of green magic sent Thor reeling backwards.

“He is my chosen. I will not have you touching him.” Thor looked aghast, but nodded.

The others vacated the room.

The Soldier continued watching the post-battle news coverage, unbothered by the loud sex happening beside him.

*

Rogers looked nervous.

“What is your relationship with Loki?” Rogers was picking at his jeans as he spoke. The Soldier shrugged. He didn’t know why it mattered, let alone to Rogers. The Soldier had made his distaste for Rogers clear when he poured paint over him. “I’m just worried that he might be a bad influence on you.”

“Not influenced.” At most Loki made suggestions and the Soldier found them agreeable.

“You weren’t mischievous before you and Loki became friends.” Rogers looked pained. The Soldier didn’t understand why.

“Not friends.”

Rogers face became pinched, screwed up with confusion.

“You two pal around all the time.”

“Not friends.”

Rogers opened his mouth and the Soldier stood, seeing a never-ending conversation coming on.

“Wait,” Rogers said feebly. The Soldier ignored him.

*

“I need a glimpse into my brother’s mind,” Thor said gravely. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his legs and his hands folded together. His brow was furrowed.

The Soldier felt a sigh coming on.

“For the Man of Iron to be his chosen… I do not understand it. What does Loki see in him?”

“Not friends.”

“They are not friends? Then why spend time together?”

The Soldier shook his head. Other people were exhausting.

“We’re not friends,” the Soldier elaborated.

“You have conducted mischief together. Surely you are friends.”

“No.”

“Being his friend would be beneficial to you both.” Thor’s eyes were bright with hope.

The Soldier sighed.

Well-adjusted people had friends.

The Soldier was not well-adjusted.

*

Loki had a sinister laugh even while watching stupid pet home videos.

The Soldier watched on idly. It was easy not to think with such thoughtless television on.

Loki was practically draped over the Soldier’s lap.

It was strange. Loki’s laughter reverberated. He wasn’t as warm as the Soldier thought he should be, but he didn’t question it.

The Soldier equated him to some sort of cat. That thought was confirmed when Stark came in, lifted Loki, and put him on his own lap. Loki curled up happily on top of him.

“Barnes, anyone giving you flak?” Stark asked, his eyes steadily on the TV. He was brushing his fingers through Loki’s hair. Loki looked content.

“Sometimes.”

“I shouldn’t have housed you on the same floor as Capsicle. Everyone else has their own floors.”

The Soldier didn’t respond.

“As Lokey-Dokey pointed out, I let Steve make that decision for you. If you want, I can get you your own floor and move your stuff there myself.”

“Don’t have stuff.” Things just appeared in his room that he ended up using. He didn’t work for them or steal them therefore those items weren’t his.

“Poor people,” Loki snickered. Stark slapped his thigh, making Loki laugh harder.

The Soldier focused back on the TV show, ignoring their whispering. By the time the episode was over the Soldier agreed to his offer.

*

Rogers was shouting.

Loki was keeping him back with his magic.

Stark was whistling while he packed up boxes.

The Soldier was sitting on the bed, watching it all.

“Bucky! Tell them to stop.”

“He doesn’t like that name,” Loki said. “If you were really his friend you would have noticed that. Anthony noticed and he is blind when it comes to other people.”

“Eh.” Stark shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

“It’s his name.”

“No it’s not.”

Rogers froze for a split second.

“That’s just the Winter Soldier side of you speaking.”

The Soldier felt a twinge of annoyance.

He didn’t know how to explain that the Winter Soldier _was_ him. The other part of him came after the Soldier. Bucky was the parts of him he shed away to survive. Rogers used to know the Soldier, grew up with the Soldier, even though he didn’t go by that name originally.

The Soldier turned away from Rogers, ignoring him.

*

“Steve wants to throw an intervention,” Natasha said. She was in his new living room, a house warming gift of alcohol under her arm.

“Why?”

“He thinks you’re brain washed.”

“I am.”

“You are aware of what they put in your head though. That is important.”

“Mostly.” He knew there were trigger words lurking deep in his mind.

“An intervention would do no good.” Natasha sat down the alcohol. “I will not participate in it.”

*

Rogers, Thor, Barton, and a woman the Soldier didn’t recognize had cornered him.

Cornered was a bit of exaggeration. He’d come willingly. Trying to avoid them would be irritating.

“Thank you for joining us, Sergeant Barnes,” the stranger said. “I’m Doctor Morris. We’ve all come here to talk and share.”

“No.” All these people were irritating. He didn’t care what they had to say.

At least Loki was entertaining and Stark didn’t bother him.

“Bucky!”

“Captain Rogers,” Doctor Morris said in a warning tone. Her voice turned soft and placating. “What name do you prefer?”  

A question that was pertinent. If they started calling him Soldier, then maybe they’d stop confusing him with someone who never existed.

He eyed them, trying to see if it was some sort of trick.

Morris looked open and sincere.

“Soldier.”

“I’m glad we got that sorted out. Would you take a seat?”

“No.”

“That’s alright. You being here is the important part.”

The Soldier left.

*

Loki called it mischief. Stark called it pranks. The Soldier called them missions.

Loki was doing the finishing touches on the cake, writing ‘I’m Sorry’ in flourishing letters made of frosting.

Stark was licking the leftover frosting off a spatula. He was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Loki took a step back and the Soldier systematically placed sprinkles evenly distributed over the cake.

“Not bad,” Stark said a moment later. There was frosting on the side of his lip. Loki zeroed in on it.

The Soldier picked up the cake and left before their making out could escalate.

*

The Soldier held the cake. Rogers blinked owlishly. The Soldier pushed the cake closer to Rogers who took it.

They were both silent.

Rogers looked down at the cake, his blue eyes becoming glassy with tears.

The Soldier gestured to the kitchen.

Rogers sniffled as they walked there.

“This really means a lot to me. You don’t need to be sorry. We’re best pals.”

The Soldier nodded, standing on the other side of the island counter. Rogers pulled out a long cake knife. The Soldier didn’t move till the last second.

The Soldier ducked down as the knife touched. There was a loud _pop_ and specks of neon orange still got on him. He rolled to his feet and was out of the room before the stink bomb went off.

*

They were shopping.

Loki and Stark were choosing clothes for him.

The Soldier didn’t necessarily trust their taste; he just didn’t care.

His only requirement was that they were functional.

It was somewhat entertaining to catch all the clothes that the pair tossed his way. They weren’t even aiming for him.

The two store clerks looked terrified as Stark and Loki bickered with each other. They were pure filth and cursing.

If Stark wasn’t famous, they would have called the cops already. At this point, that was still a possibility—especially since the pair was started to become violent, tugging clothing out of each other’s hands.

Stark bit Loki’s hand. Loki fell backwards, looking disgusted.

The Soldier chuckled, drawing their eyes to him.

They grinned at each other before going over to him. Loki moved like a snake while Stark moved like a lion.

They were both predators.

“A haircut, just an inch,” Stark said.

“Eyebrows waxed, definitely.”

“No shave. The scruff is good.”

“Tattoo?” Loki asked.

“Tattoo _s_.”

“No,” the Soldier said.

“No tattoo,” the pair echoed.

“Piercing.”

“Lip or eyebrow?” They looked to him. He shrugged.

“Eyebrow,” they said together while nodding.

*

“Rockstar look?” Natasha asked.

“Yes,” Stark hissed while pumping his fist. “Got it in one.”

Natasha came closer to the Soldier. Her eyes were analytical and sharp. It would intimidate most, but not him.

“The eyebrow piercing is a nice touch, very rebellious.”

“He is a rebel.” Stark nodded eagerly. “He didn’t want a tattoo though.”

“Smart. The arm is already identifiable. No need to make it easier for the enemy.”

“Lasts too long.”

He didn’t know if he liked how he currently looked. Adding something permanent would be a bad idea.

“Loki changes his tattoo every week, but it’s always in the same place.” Stark grinned lecherously and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Why do you hang out with those idiots?” she asked. Stark squawked in protest.

The Soldier shrugged.

“It’s because we’re cool, sexy, and smart. You’ve got the sexy and smart bits down, Natashalie, but you could never be as cool as Loki-doki and me.” Stark crossed his arms and held his chin high.

“Cool is overrated, old-man, being hip is where it’s at.” Natasha flung her hair over her shoulder and strutted out.

Stark stared after her before cursing and scurrying away.

*

Rogers stared at the Soldier.

The Soldier stared right back.

“I just…” Rogers sighed. “Are you happy?”

The Soldier thought about it. Before there hadn’t been anything of interest in his life, but now…

“I’m happy,” the Soldier said with confidence. Rogers smiled.

“Then I guess that’s all that matters.”  


End file.
